


Agent Seahorse

by LadySomething



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Capsicoul - Freeform, Capsicoul Day, Drabble, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySomething/pseuds/LadySomething
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pregnant Agent Coulson is hard at work, much to Steve's dismay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agent Seahorse

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this within half an hour. Therefore, it's un-beta.
> 
> It's inspired by this wonderful comic (http://ppworkspace.tumblr.com/post/23730187373/phil-steve). God, I love this artist's work.

“Steve,” Phil said, “Move, please.”

The super soldier didn’t move an inch; he was blocking the doorway to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent’s office. “No, not until you leave with me.”

“I will,” Phil replied, “Until I finished Form-”

“Form blah-blah-blah can wait.” Steve put his hand on Phil’s belly, now slightly swollen, “You’re working like an ox for nine hours straight with no breaks. Today, you’re stressed out thanks to Thor and that Grey Gargoyle. I don’t want anything happen to you and our daughter.”

Phil gulped. Thanks to Loki being the God of Mischief, Phil got pregnant with Steve’s child. Now in the 20th week, they found out that they’re having a girl. Steve was right, if Phil put too much stress on himself, God only knows what will happen to, not just him, but their unborn daughter.

Phil signed. “Okay, let’s go home.”

Steve grabbed his hand and smiling, “Great, we should pick out baby names. I’m thinking Margaret or Sarah.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of expanding this drabble, but I'm not sure.


End file.
